Dog Days of Summer
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Rachel and Santana bond over some summer dog-sitting. Pezberry friendship/pre-slash. Drabble. Rated for brief naughty language.


_**LbN: Got the prompt from Purrpickle. :)**_

If it were anyone else, Rachel wouldn't be doing this. But Mr. Peterson was an old family friend, and she really couldn't turn him down. Which was why she would be spending her summer with Proferio—Mr. Peterson's two ton (by the feel and look of it) Mastiff. The dog was one of the friendliest Rachel had ever met, but the task was still a bit daunting when she had to take him for walks…and pick up his bread loaf sized poop.

She rounded the corner and saw a familiar face jogging toward her.

"Hello, Santana," Rachel said pleasantly.

Santana stopped and looked from the dog to Rachel. Then she doubled over laughing.

"I fail to see what's amusing," Rachel huffed. "I'll just be on my way."

"No…no," Santana said. "I'm sorry. It's just…have you seen you with this dog? He's almost taller than you!"

"He is no—he is."

"Yeah, he is. So…didn't know you were into big dogs. Other than Finn, I mean."

Due to their recent break up and her not so charitable feelings towards the older boy, Rachel let out a small laugh. "Proferio's not mine. I'm dog sitting for a neighbor."

"Your dads are cool with you dog sitting a mutt that looks like it could eat you?"

"They're gone this summer."

"What…the whole summer?"

"Business-slash-their anniversary trip. This big guy's protecting me—aren't you P?"

"Gotcha. Mind if I finish your walk with you? My iPod's out of juice."

"Of course! I'd love the company."

* * *

"Hey Big and Tiny," Santana said, taking her headphones off.

"Hi Santana," Rachel said. "How has your morning run been so far?"

"Fine. What are you and Gigantor up to today?"

"Oh! I've actually got a pretty full day planned. When I get back I'm going to spend a while practicing my Italian. Then I have to go some intensive vocal training, as I skipped my afternoon routine yesterday. After that I'm going grocery shopping, and I have a few vegan cupcake recipes I'm going to try out. Then I'm planning on snuggling up and catching up on Modern Family. I'm about a season behind—"

"Okay, enough. Seriously, hobbit, you don't have any plans that require human contact?"

"What exactly would I do? Everyone took Finn's side when he dumped me for Quinn. It's not like anyone's jumping up and down to spend time with me socially. Not even Kurt."

Santana stared at her for a second. "I gots stuff to do. But I want to try your crazy veggie cupcakes. So I'll be over later."

"Santana, you don't have to—"

"Do anything I'm not down with. I know. I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I want to. And we're watching Game of Thrones, not Modern Family."

* * *

"Proferio! Profe— Oh, hi Santana," Rachel said, out of breath.

"Another squirrel incident?"

"Unfortunately."

"He's probably in the park by now. I'll help you look."

He was, indeed, at the park when they got there. Santana attached his leash as he rolled in the grass, happy as a clam.

"Want to go get coffee?" Rachel asked.

"Asking me out now, Berry?" Santana said with a grin.

"Wha—no, it's just…the Lima Bean is only two blocks away, and—"

"Calm down, Rachel. I was kidding. Coffee sounds fantastic. We can sit outside so this guy doesn't get lonely."

* * *

"Eurgh?"

"Santana!"

"Rachel? What's wrong?"

"I woke up to Proferio puking all over the living room rug! My dads are going to have a fit when they get back…"

"Calm down. There's a 24 hour vet in Cincinatti—"

"The fuck, Santana? We can't just—"

"I'm coming to pick you and Big Sexy up. Oh, and for the record? You swearing is highly entertaining."

* * *

"Husky."

"Poodle."

"Husky."

"Santana, we wouldn't have room for a Husky!"

"This is a fantasy world we're creating—we've got room for whatever!"

"It's still based on reality. And in reality if we got an apartment together for college, it would be a shoebox. Thus, it would need a shoebox sized dog."

"Whatevz."

* * *

"Hey Biggie, hey Smallz."

"How many names are you going to come up with?"

"Still got a week of summer left…."

* * *

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey Santana."

"It's weird meeting you without the dog in tow."

"He's home now. So…school starts tomorrow."

"Senior year…I can hardly contain my excitement."

Rachel smiled. "Game of Thrones tonight?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
